1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a webbing winding device including a protector that protects a webbing worn by an occupant of a vehicle by covering an insertion hole through which the webbing is inserted.
2. Related Art
FIG. 13 of Japanese Utility Model No. 3041981 shows a stay upper that is fixed to a frame. The stay upper includes a stay upper body having a seat belt guide hole formed by being penetrated therethrough and the seat belt guide hole with a seat belt being inserted therethrough.
A protector having a rectangular ring shape made of resin is arranged in a periphery of an opening of the seat belt guide hole. An upper side flange and a lower side flange are provided in an entire outer circumferential portion of the protector and the upper side flange and the lower side flange are each projected from the protector toward an outer side.
At a time in which a protector is attached to a stay upper, the protector is inserted into the seat belt guide hole from above the stay upper while being deflected (flexed) by a projecting amount of the lower side flange. Accordingly, the protector is held by the stay upper with the stay upper being sandwiched between the upper side flange and the lower side flange. Thus, with a seat belt being in contact with the protector, the seat belt is suppressed from coming into contact with the opening periphery of the seat belt guide hole.
If a load such as a strong tensile force is abruptly applied to the seat belt, the seal belt slides in an inner circumferential portion of the protector so that a high-load frictional force acts on the protector from the seal belt. Thus, the projecting amount (engage-amount) of the upper side flange and the lower side flange from the protector is set large to allow the stay upper to reliably hold the protector.
Therefore, at a time in which the protector is attached to the stay upper, the amount by which the protector is deflected increases, posing a problem that it is difficult to attach the protector to the stay upper.